looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tina Russo
Tina Russo is Daffy's tough, beautiful, savvy, street-smart, girlfriend. She's attracted to Daffy, despite his flaws, because, in her own words, "she likes a project." She works at the Copy Place. She sometimes tends to have a somewhat no-nonsense attitude towards life. Biography Tina Russo's first appearance was in the episode Double Date. She is first seen copying papers and giving Daffy business cards that claim that he is a wizard at the Copy Place. After Lola gives Daffy date advice, he asks Tina to dinner and she agrees. She tells Daffy that he is like a "messed up building that needed the right person to come along and fix it up", but despite this, she decided to date him. They had a great time, getting Lola "jealous" until Bugs says that he is Lola's boyfriend. Daffy and Tina ride in a limo, and find Porky who thought he was going to go on a "date" with Daffy. After they drive off, Porky says he needs a girlfriend. Tina's second appearance was in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job. When Daffy find out he has a bump on his beak the first person he asks to see if he really does have a bump on his beak is Tina in which she responded "Hey, it was the first thing I ever noticed about you!" Later after Daffy gets surgery done he asks her on a date over the phone. When she sees how he looks after his surgery she spits her water out and says "Daffy! What happened to you? It looks like a dog ate your face!" to which Daffy said "look no bump!" Tina said everything about him even his imperfections are what makes him who he is'. Daffy said "Aww, I get it I have this nice wonderful beak and you have that giant nose of a nightmare!" Tina then got upset with him and punched him. Tina punches Daffy in the nose, hoping it will knock some sense into him and make him get his nose re-done. Surprisingly, it works. Tina's third appearance was in That's My Baby, where she ropes Daffy into babysitting for her sister's baby while she has an all day shift at work. As Daffy grows closer to the baby, Tina's shift at works ends and she tries to take him back, however, whatever she does is the wrong thing for the baby, according to Daffy. At the end of the day, Tina's sister picks up Zachary and leaves Daffy heartbroken. He then tells Tina he wants to start a family with her, which leaves her with a blank. However, after thinking about it, Daffy realizes that being a "mother" isn't what he wanted, which seems to irritate Tina. In Beauty School, Tina and Daffy are at Tutty's on a date. Tina confesses to Daffy that she's fed up with work and the people who work there. Telling him that she was in line for being the assistant manager, however, they overlook her and give it to another worker, Brian. Tina begins to think she should just quit her job and become a cosmetologist instead, since her sister went to beauty school. Tina later heads back to Bugs' house to work on her homework for beauty school. While there, she tries her best to style hair on fake heads, but ultimately fails at doing so. Daffy gets his hands on them, and styles it exactly how it's supposed to be. After discovering Daffy's hidden talent, Tina has Daffy do all of her homework instead. Once Daffy really starts getting into hairdressing, Tina tells him that she's quitting beauty school to resume working at Copy place, as the new assistant manager. When Tina leaves, Daffy takes her place, literally. Tina later returns to the school to return a wig head she had, and catches Daffy impersonating her. After Daffy becomes a licensed cosmetologist, Tina makes him business cards at Copy Place. In The Shelf, Tina goes to Bugs' house to pick up Daffy for their date. While there, she watches Bugs try to put up his shelf, and after drilling into something metallic, Tina informs him that what he hit wasn't a stud, but was his junction box or his water pipe. Sure enough, Tina was right, as Bugs was drilling into his water pipe, shutting off the water in the house. Tina tells Bugs to repair it, he'll need some professional help, and offers to fix it herself, but it will take a few days. She is later seen at Porky's House, having dinner with Daffy, who has taken residence in Porky's house, while Bugs fixes the water pipe.Tina becomes annoyed when she sees Porky act like Daffy's butler. When Daffy thinks Tina doesn't like her soup, Tina tells Porky in a sweet tone that there isn't anything wrong with the soup. Daffy then complains about the butter being hard and being served store-bought rolls. As Daffy starts throwing the butter and rolls at Porky, Tina gets mad and throws the pepper at Daffy. She then tells Porky stand up for himself and to take his house back, and Porky does so. Tina later returns to fix Bugs' house, whom he did not mention actually fixed his house. In Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, Tina is seen at Pizzarriba to celebrate Daffy's birthday. Season 2 In Season 2, Tina has transformed from more of a "recurring character" role, into a fully fledged major character like Lola or Porky, appearing in almost every episode of the second season, and being a center of focus on several of the episodes such as You've Got Hate Mail and Customer Service. In Bobcats on Three!, Tina makes a cameo appearance at Bugs' party. In You've Got Hate Mail, Tina is seen at her apartment with Daffy, writing a hate e-mail to her boss. After she writes it, she deletes it, and receives a question from Daffy about why it wasn't sent. She tells him that she sent it to vent anger without fear of repercussions. Daffy later decides to do the same she did and writes an e-mail to everyone about their flaws, Tina including, and it all goes downhill when he accidentally sends it. He eventually remembers that he did send it to Tina, and imagines how she would take it if she read it, which was not well at all. Tina is seen at the Copy Place working a double shift, and had not checked her e-mail, since the e-mail was sent an hour after she left home, and her cell phone was dead. While Tina is away at work, Daffy and Porky attempt to break into her apartment to delete the e-mail before she sees it, however, she returns home and catches them. Daffy covers up why they were there and tells Tina to take a long bath to relax. While she takes a bubble bath, he questions her about the password on the computer by asking her about her mother's maiden name. Tina answers with "Romano" and asks him why he needed it, he simply tells her it was to send a "thank you" e-mail to her mother for giving birth to her. Once he accesses her e-mail, he notices a message from a guy named "Michael." Tina comes out of the bathroom and catches him looking at her e-mail, he demands to know who Michael is, and she tells him that Michael is her brother. Tina sits beside Daffy and looks at the e-mail he sent. Instead of being mad, she's touched by how Daffy thinks she is crazy by going out with someone like him, also calling her the most "beautiful," "kindest," and "intelligent woman in the world." "I love you." Tina says to Daffy, who answers back with a confused "What?" Tina says that she definitely is crazy enough to date him, but obviously she doesn't care. In Itsy Bitsy Gopher, Tina is seen at Copy Place working as usual, she greets Daffy and Lola as they enter. Daffy informs her that he cannot talk as he is looking into the case of the missing gopher, Tosh. Tina asks him how long he's been missing, and Daffy tells her that he's actually just been missing for 15 minutes. Lola then assures Tina that she and Daffy will not become "romantically involved" since in some cases two people working on the same case, with the same drive, can lead to romance. Tina tells her that she wasn't worried at all about that possibility and walks away. In Rebel Without a Glove, Tina makes a cameo at the end of the episode when she picks up Daffy on the motorcycle Bugs had, meaning she bought it from him. In Semper Lie, Tina is once again seen at Copy Place, talking with a customer, and showing no interest in his problems. Daffy who is in a panic over his assumption that he is being kicked out, Asks Tina to move in with her, She declines (which is probably on her part a cruel Irony, considering she had offered to let him stay when Bugs had destroyed the house in The Shelf) and tells him that she isn't going to share a house with anyone until she's married. Daffy immediately tries to propose (in an impulsed, pathetic manner) but Tina interrupts him before he can make even more of a fool of himself; so he tries to sucker a nearby customer in the store with the same approach, Who just walks away in disgust. In Customer Service, Tina begins to lose her temper at work and yells at a customer for bothering her while she tried to deal with both Daffy and Lola's different questions. Her boss comes out from the back office and suspends Tina for a few days until she can learn how to behave and be kinder to the customers. Tina tells him that she just doesn't have the right personality for customer service, and leaves with Lola for a shopping trip and some lunch. While looking for a spot in the malls parking lot, Tina thanks Lola for letting her "pick her brain" for information about being nice and caring. Lola tells her that no one ever wants to pick her brain before, except for when they did when she volunteered for medical experiments. They find a nice parking spot next to the mall, until Yosemite Sam gets to the spot before they do, Tina yells at him, saying that they saw it first, but Lola cuts her off and lets him go, stating she liked his hat. Tina asks Lola why it didn't irritate her that he took their spot, and Lola says that there are plenty of other spots. They find another spot that is further away from the mall, but Lola thinks it's better anyway. Later on, Tina thinks that the reason why Lola took her to the mall was to see the customer's point of view, so that next time she would be kinder to the customers, but that actually wasn't the reason why Lola took her. Lola calls Tina "smart" for coming up with that before she could, however, Tina disregards that comment and tells her that she's about to lose her job. After that, a woman sprays a sample perfume on Tina, which angers her. Tina complains to her that the woman should ask someone before spraying stuff on them, all except for Lola, who enjoyed the surprise sample. During lunch at Tutty's, the waitress mixes Tina and Lola's orders up, while Tina seems irritated by this, Lola just brushes it off and eats the food anyway. Tina tries to show Lola her point of view with a customer and show Lola how irritating it can be, but Lola pictures the wrong idea with Bugs, and misses the point of what Tina is explaining. Afterwards, Tina returns to the Copy Place to see her boss dealing with a bunch of angry people, he asks Tina to come back, since she is the only one who can make the customers calm down and leave. Yosemite Sam asks her what she's looking at, and she tells him that she is "looking at a sad little man who gets his jeans from the children's department and who's about to get beaten with his own boots." Sam runs out in terror with Tina threatening him that if he ever stole her friend's parking spot again, she would "put him in a shoebox and bury him in her backyard." Aside from the episode being Cecil Turtle's debut, Tina essentially took Daffy's place as a "main character of the episode", as the majority of the show was either focused on her, or Bugs. In It's a Handbag, Tina calls Daffy at home and reminds him of their dinner date. Daffy explains to her about what happened to him, however, he doesn't clarify the exact details. Tina believes he was mugged and beaten, but then Daffy mentions that someone stole his handbag while he was away. Tina reminds him that she had told him not to buy a purse in the first place, which Daffy corrects with "handbag." As Daffy rambles about his bag, Tina puts the phone down and leaves him to continue ranting (to himself now), while she goes back to work. She is one of the singers in Christmas Rules in the episode A Christmas Carol. Here, she is seen punching Cecil, getting a stack of paperwork from Giovanni, and seeing her face on Daffy's Newspaper Parade Float. In Dear John, Tina and Daffy go out on a date, but Tina gets angry at Daffy when she finds that Daffy didn't make any reservation. Tina gets embarrassed whilst Daffy argues with the Manager. The Manager lets them go in when Daffy tells him that he is a friend of a city council member. In Daffy Duck Esquire, She told Daffy that her dad's coming to town for the week, but she isn't going to be meeting him, because she fears that her father will not approve of Daffy because he is unemployed, uneducated and has no money. When Tina and Frank discover Daffy as a lawyer, he invites Frank to stay at "his" house instead of staying at the hotel. Tina panics that Daffy's lie has gone way too far, and is worried that Daffy is going to try to lie to her father for the rest of his life, but he assures her he is talking about down the road, "When SHE has a better job to support the both of them". Tina leaves the three of them and apologizes for not being able to do anything the following day because she has to work, and Daffy assures her that he'll take care of Frank and that they'll hang out, but Tina slyly reminds him that Daffy has to "work", making him continue his lawyer ruse, which ends up with Bugs and Frank being alone in the house. Tina comes to see Frank and Daffy, but bumps into Daffy as he is leaving, blinded by the possibility of a huge payout from Sam's lawsuit, he had agreed to help Sam sue Speedy, thus not being able to spend the day with her or Frank. Daffy insists that he's always been upfront about the sacrifices of his job, which Tina replies, screaming at him that "None of this is upfront, and is just a huge lie" Tina ends up having to spend the day without Daffy. She goes into the backyard to find Frank and Bugs riding Daffy's pony, Frank asks the two of them to go have lunch with him, in which Bugs ironically ends up taking Daffy's place. Later that afternoon, Frank is packing his bags to return home, and tells Tina that while Daffy's occupation is impressive, he is concerned that he never sees her, and that she needs someone like Bugs. Daffy overhears this and sheds his lawyer guise, telling Frank it was all made up, and that He is really the "Deadbeat Roomate who buys Ponies and runs Lobster farms out of the Pool". Frank is visibly furious that Daffy lied to him, but Tina defends him telling Frank that both she and Daffy were afraid that if Daffy wasn't "himself", Frank wouldn't like him, but Frank says that as long as Tina loves him, that's all that matters, turning to Daffy he asks him if he has any other secrets he's hiding from him, without saying a word Daffy takes off a toupee,(Which Bugs had actually revealed earlier, when reading Daffy's Diary, pretending it was his own). Frank laughs at him and says "he's watching him, but he likes him" Tina Kisses Daffy and leaves to take Frank home. At the end of the episode, Daffy, Tina, Bugs, Lola, Sam and Speedy partying in Daffy's Bedroom Nightclub. In Spread Those Wings and Fly, she makes a silent cameo, watching Porky sing. Personality Tina is a coordinated, responsible, savvy and street-smart woman. Although logical, it appeared she almost fell for Daffy's "charms". Despite their differences, Tina truly enjoys being with Daffy, understanding him the most. Although, she can lose her cool from time to time, usually from customers at Copy Place or Daffy's antics. Tina is roughly the same height as Daffy, although she is in considerably better shape than Daffy (Which isn't hard considering he is a weak and feeble wuss). Her feathers are a light yellow, and her legs and beak are a lighter shade of orange than Daffy, Also according to him; Tina's beak is bigger. She has brown hair which appears to be streaked or highlighted, her hair has looked to be very red in photos of her however, She wears brown, or sometimes black eyeshadow. She has several outfits shown throughout her appearances, She wears a denim skirt with a variety of shirts, Normally seen wearing a blue shirt which appears to be a work shirt from Copy Place, when off work she is seen wearing a red, or red and white shirt (Although the pure red shirt hasn't been seen since season 1 and was probably scrapped) Tina also has a number of dresses that look like cocktail dresses, three in total, one in red, one in purple, and a black/red one seen in Christmas Rules, Other outfits she has been seen wearing were carpenters gear from when she fixed Bugs' House, a Motorcycle suit, and a dressing gown similar to the one Bugs owns (Which Daffy likes to steal). Trivia * She is the second Looney Tunes character not created by the original Looney Toons animators, the first one being Lola Bunny. Gallery Tina Russo.jpg|Rough sketch of Tina in her original Pink/purple scheme. 250px-THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-7.jpg|Tina as seen in The Looney Tunes Show 830px-THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-5.jpg 830px-1303741488.jpg|"You know I've never dated a wizard before." I thought you were are waitress.jpg|Daffy and Tina Yes i was put on this earth to make frozen yougurt.jpg Let let my self be vunerable with you!.jpg|Tina, ticked off by Daffy. Tina eyeroll.jpg Tina worried.png ﻿ Category:Females Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Characters Category:Ducks